Love Studio
by namichaaan
Summary: Jihoon yang mana merupakan seorang model papan atas dan Soonyoung yang berstatus sebagai fotografer terkenal. "Mau kencan denganku?" -Kwon Soonyoung. [SEVENTEEN's story] SoonHoon, HoZi, fluff.


_**Love Studio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairings :**_

 _ **Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon**_

 _ **Genre : Fluff, Romance**_

 _ **Lenght : Ficlet**_

It's a model!Jihoon and photographer!Soonyoung AU fict, close the tab if you don't like the content. The idea is not mine. The casts belongs to God Almighty. Lastly, kritik boleh bash jangan. Thank you

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Love Studio**

 _Start!_

Jihoon tengah duduk diatas salah satu sofa panjang dalam ruangan itu, bersama _manager_ nya.

Ya, manager. Jihoon adalah model terkenal yang sedang naik daun saat ini, dan sekarang ia tengah menunggu fotografernya datang untuk pemotretan salah satu majalah.

Namun fotografernya ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak dua puluh menit lalu, sedangkan perjanjian mereka jam 09.30 tepat.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, paling benci jika ada orang yang melanggar perjanjian.

" _Hyung_ , sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sembilan lewat lima puluh lima" lalu Jihoon mendecih pelan.

 _Sudah lewat dua puluh menit, sialan._

Jihoon kembali menghela nafas, lelah duluan bahkan sebelum pemotretan dimulai. Kepalanya ia sandarkan, menyisir surai neonnya keatas dengan jemari lentiknya.

Meskipun begitu, Jihoon tetap menunggu walau hatinya berkecamuk ingin segera melanjutkan jadwal kegiatannya hari ini.

"Jika jam sepuluh lewat lima belas dia belum datang juga, kita pergi dari sini."

Ucapan Jihoon tentu bagai perintah yang patut dijalani oleh sang _Manager_.

Sudah berkali-kali Jihoon menghela nafasnya dengan keras hingga sang _Manager_ yang berada disebelahnya hanya melirik takut-takut akan perubahan _mood_ sang pemuda berambut neon tersebut.

Sampai pada akhirnya pintu terbuka lebar saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit, memunculkan seorang emuda berambut hitam legam yang dibiarkan acak-acakan, kemeja berwarna putih bersih serta _jeans_ robek-robek yang membalut tungkainya.

"Maaf aku telat!"

Jihoon bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk memandangi fotografernya, lalu terkejut saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Loh-" "Kau?"

Ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Lee Jihoon?" "Kwon Soonyoung?"

Berbarengan lagi.

Namun bukannya memarahi, Jihoon hanya terkekeh ringan. Begitupun Soonyoung.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi.." pemuda yang lebih hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Kukira fotografer papan bawah yang akan mengambil gambarku hari ini."

Soonyoungpun mendengus pelan, "apa aku tidak memenuhi kriteriamu, Tuan?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu seakan tak peduli, lalu berbalik memasuki ruang ganti.

"Sebaiknya cepat kita mulai, aku sibuk, Tuan Kwon."

Soonyoung hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, lalu mempersiapkan kameranya sementara Jihoon berganti pakaian dan menata rambutnya.

Soonyoung selalu menyukai Jihoon, dari pertemuan pertama mereka, 3 tahun lalu. Soonyoung memulai debut fotografinya, dan model pertamanya adalah Jihoon yang kala itu masih menjadi _rookie_. Jihoon adalah seorang yang perfeksionis dan hidupnya sudah tertata rapih, walau sikap galaknya masih menjadi nilai minus hingga sekarang. Dari saat itu, merekapun tak jarang bertemu, entah dalam suatu acara ataupun pemotretan seperti sekarang ini.

Dan sebenarnya Jihoonpun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Menurutnya, Soonyoung itu tipe pekerja keras dan lugu. Jihoon menyukai tipe seperti itu yang kebetulan terdapat dalam diri seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

* * *

 **Love Studio**

Cahaya dari _lighting_ berkedip memenuhi ruangan, bersamaan dengan suara jepretan kamera Soonyoung. Setiap keduanya berhenti Jihoon selalu berganti posisi, berusaha membuat hasil terlihat lebih menarik.

"Coba lihat yang ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Soonyoung menunjukkan hasil foto yang dimaksud pada Jihoon, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Ulangi. Posisinya pas, namun terlihat ada yang kurang."

"Baik, Tuan."

 _Aku sangat ingin mengencaninya. –Kwon Soonyoung_

Setelah Jihoon kembali pada posisinya, Soonyoung mengambil gambar sebanyak yang ia bisa agar Sang Lawan bisa memilih sendiri hasil yang terbaik.

 _Aku menyukaimu, Soonyoung. –Lee Jihoon_

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

Seruan dari sosok manis bersurai neon itu menggema, ia membungkukkan badannya berterima kasih pada staff-staff yang turut bekerja keras untuk hari ini. Termasuk Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, hasilnya luar biasa... seperti orangnya-"

Dalam sekejap Jihoon menghilang, terlihat berjalan menjauh darinya sembari mengalihkan pandangan. Sekilas dilihatnya kedua pipi Jihoon bersemu, Soonyoungpun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hey, Jihoon!"

Kedua tungkai pemuda berambut kelam tersebut berlari, sementara tangannya menggapai jemari lentik Jihoon, menggenggamnya erat, memaksa yang lebih muda untuk memandangnya. Terlihat jelas seluruh wajah Jihoon yang merona malu.

"Maukah kau.. kencan denganku?"

Jihoon bersemu, semakin merah. Dirinya tak sanggup memandang pemuda didepannya, jadi ia menunduk. Namun kepalanya mengangguk samar dan Soonyoung dapat melihat itu, membuat senyumnya kian melebar.

"A-aku.. mau."

 **-FIN-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

( A/N )

 _*) ide dari salah satu fanartist SoonHoon. saya buat karena tertarik dengan idenya._

 _*) kapan ya mau lanjutin Taming the Kitten ..._

 _*) RnR ya. 3_

 _*) saya gak percaya dikit lagi masuk._

 _*) mood sedan ._

 _Jumat, 7 Juli 2017_

 _22.41 WIB_

 ** _writer, Nami._**


End file.
